Will You Give Me My Soul?
by Miss Hungary
Summary: Connor reflects during the silence in the crate following the soul discussion with Diego, Emby and Hayden. FIRST BOOK! I own nothing except a copy of the book! PLZ REVEIW...


**Will You Give Me My Soul?**

**A/N: I had to read this book last year for my english class and this just kind of came to me out of nowhere. I hope you enjoy.**

**D/C: I own nothing of Unwind!**

I thought about what Hayden had said about being unwound. Thinking about it made me uneasy but I couldn't get the question about what happens when you get unwound and what happens to someone's soul out of my head. It drove me crazy that I could either answer the question or stop thinking about it.

And I could do neither.

I had never expected a dark couple of hours to turn out so deep. It was like a freakin' therapy session. I had to admit though that a few hours of the therapy box was a thousand times better than getting murdered in the dark by Roland. He would have gotten the kill shot for sure and if he hadn't I knew I would have been in serious pain and probably would have bled out.

Then again nobody would miss me anyway.

Suddenly my thoughts shift to Risa. Surely after all the pain I caused her with taking the baby and then not defending her, as she thought I should, she would never miss me.

Does she not know how much I really wanted to go in there and rearrange Roland's face? To imagine anyone touching Risa was hard on me but Roland especially, I couldn't handle it.

It's was my thoughts take that turn that I stopped thinking completely, but only one thought can get through.

Risa.

I had to be honest, the moment I saw her I thought she was pretty. I wanted - no - needed to know more about her. I needed to know more about whom she is and how she came to be where she is. I saw her after we had gotten off the plane. I had immediately wanted to run to her, but I couldn't. I had ended our fake relationship. I ended it to save her against Roland, but now? I find myself thinking that a real relationship would be nice. Nice and comforting. Comforting to know that she would be waiting for me to come back to her, comforting to know that she really would love me and comforting to know that her love could in fact save my soul.

Maybe Diego was right. Maybe we don't have a soul till we're loved.

I wish Risa could love me. I wish she could give me my soul. I look at her and I want to hold her tightly and kiss her forehead.

I didn't want to admit it.

That word was poison. With it you had a greater chance of losing everything.

I had already lost so much.

But I loved her.

Damn!

Maybe I should just tell her. But that could be disastrous. How cliché is this? Girl meets boy. Girl and boy fake date. Boy falls for girl and they live happily ever after. But would we live that way.

Not likely.

Right now it was just a fight to make it to eighteen. We didn't need any distractions. But yet I know Risa would be a welcome distraction. I could be a welcoming distraction for her too maybe.

Soon I felt the plane touch down. _Finally. _I just wanted out of the damn box. I wanted to go to Risa. I wanted to tell her there was no need to pretend to date because we could do it for real.

Would she go for it? Only one way to know.

Finally the crate opened a crack and a light was shining through saying something like they had to give people air before they opened the crates completely. I could barely wait.

_ ..._

My heart seemed to beat her name. The more I thought the more I couldn't wait to get out. The person with the light came back around and completely opened the crate after which I jumped out ready to complete my quest.

But first I had to find her. I looked all around in the sea of people until I saw her staring at me. When our eyes met she smiled and I made my way over to her.

"Risa look, I was thinking in the crate…" I began as I reached her.

"Me too Conner." She said when I was directly in front of her.

"Oh really, about what?" I was cautious, what if it was bad?

"What were you thinking about?"

"You and me." I answered reluctantly.

"Me too!" She said very happily. "I was think that we were going to end up like a cliché, I hate those, but the more I thought about I realized the clichés are really very romantic. They make good stories too!" I couldn't believe it.

"In our box," I began, "we talked about love. Everyone believes something different. But Diego said the best one…I think. You don't have a soul until someone loves you. Well I want that person to be you." I watched her face carefully. "So what do you say Risa? Will you give me my soul? And I could give you yours?" She looked stunned. "Please." I was desperate for her to _NOT_ say no. Terrified really.

"Conner, I…I don't know what to say."

"I know we'll have problems, it's not like we're getting married right now." I tried weakly.

"Ok, Conner I want to try this with you. I was just going to say that we made a good decision to stop our fake relationship. Of course that's before you said all of this. Let's do it!"

She said yes! I was the happiest man alive in that moment. I thought maybe Risa is my angel sent to save me from myself. She has certainly already made me better. I couldn't wait for the rest of forever where I knew we would make it anywhere.


End file.
